Después de ver nuestro futuro
by Yuuram348
Summary: Yuuri después de tres años de dudar respecto hacía los sentimientos que tiene para con el rubio, se da cuenta, gracias a la maquina de viento seco, que está enamorado del de ojos verdes. Después de ver su fatídico "futuro" donde pierde al rubio por otro hombre se decide para que ese futuro no llegue y hará de todo para que su rubio prometido siga enamorado de él ¿Que hará Yuuri?


_**Hola a todos, esté es un one-shot que quería escribir con muchas ansias después de ver el tercer ova de Kyou kara maou. Es mi primer fic de este anime y de la pareja que conquisto mi corazón con el primer capítulo que vi. Espero que les guste esté fic que con esmero lo he hecho y lo quise compartir con vosotros. Espero que disfruten de está historia.**_

_**La historia comienza donde Wolfram y Yuuri están en la cama después de ver su "futuro". Los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen completamente a la autora Takabayashi Tomo, mi autora japonesa favorita.**_

_**Hay escenas que si pertenecen al anime o manga, también he puesto algo de la novela, como el comportamiento de algunos personajes que el anime no se pueden apreciar. ¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

Después de que Gisela hubiera salido de la habitación, Yuuri se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sus ojos negros como la noche miraban el techo de la cama donde estaba acostado junto con su prometido, que a la vez aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quisiste ver nuestro futuro?— preguntó después de divagar por esa pregunta desde hace varias horas atrás.

Después de qué el rubio lo secuestrase y lo subiera al viento seco sabiendo las intenciones de esté, esa duda rondaba por su cabeza. ¿En realidad su prometido quería ver su futuro? ¿Que ganaba con saberlo? Pero le molesto más, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, que el rubio no le hizo caso cuando le dijo que podían descubrir ese futuro juntos, es más, lo ignoró completamente. Pero, después de escuchar de los labios de Murata antes de que sucediera lo inevitable, supo de que no era el rubio que estaba manejando su cuerpo si no que era Shinou el causante de que estuvieran en esa situación nada agradable.

— El futuro es algo que...— prosiguió para dejar las palabras suspendidas, no sabía si era corrector seguir diciendo lo que quería decirle. Pero antes de que siguiera la voz de Wolfram lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo que quería ver no era nuestro futuro.— habló lentamente, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que abrió los labios ligeramente. En realidad nunca se imagino o pensaría haber escuchado esas palabras, ¿Que es lo que quiere decir Wolfram?— Era tu futuro. Nada ha cambiado, no hay necesidad de ver nuestro futuro.—Al escuchar lo último se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle, su expresión se relajo y una tristeza lo invadió. Es verdad que siempre lo ha estado ignorando y hasta huyendo de él, pero la verdad es que tiene miedo. Nunca había sentido nada así, ni por una chica que por más hermosa que fuera, esté sentimiento con él único que lo ha sentido de verdad fue con ese rubio impertinente, agresivo, celoso y temperamental. No había vuelta atrás, su corazón lo había decidido, ¿Porque? ¿Porque se enamoro de un chico? ¿Es porque su alma es la de una mujer? Pero ¿Eso no implicaba enamorarse de la persona que su vida pasada sentía? no sentía nada por Adelbert o por Conrad, nunca sintió más que simple amistad hacía ellos. Pero por el mazoku de fuego fue diferente, su hermosura y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda lo cautivaron pero lo que lo dejo enamorado fue su gran corazón. Detrás de ese niño malcriado y arrogante, estaba uno sumamente hermoso, de un corazón tan grande que a veces pensaba si no era un ángel que había caído del cielo por su gran bondad que pocas veces demostraba.

Desde que lo había conocido lo había catalogado como un príncipe de cuentos de hada, por un ángel y por ultimo por un bishounen. Simplemente su hermosura lo habían descolocado, como muy pocas lo menciona, como si lo hubiesen sacado de un manga. Su grandes y verdes ojos lo miraron con odio la primera vez que lo había visto, sus largas y doradas pestañas bajaban elegantemente cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban. Su voz tan suave pero a la vez varonil, su cuerpo delgado y a simple vista delicado, su piel tan blanca que pensaba que era traslucida, quería tocarla y saber si lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era cierto, su piel se miraba tan suave y tersa. Pero esos simples pensamientos hicieron que temiera, no quería ser un homosexual, no quería una relación "rara". Se lleno de pensamientos de chicas de grandes curvas y pechos gigantes, pero siempre a su mente venía el hermoso rostro de el rubio.

Por más que lo evitase su corazón no podía ignorar ese sentimiento que cada día se iba haciendo más fuerte. Había visto a personas realmente guapas, mujeres de gran cuerpo y belleza, pero siempre un pensamiento venía a su mente con ironía, el más hermoso aunque hubieran mujeres guapas iba hacer su prometido. Wolfram era diferente a cualquier hombre o mujer, el rubio tenía un aura atrayente y lo había comprobado cuando fueron a visitar a unos enfermos que estaban a punto de morir, pero con tan solo ver al de ojos jades, su salud se restauro como si fuera un milagro, un hermoso milagro de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y de nombre Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Pero su relación fue a mayores. Siempre que le buscaba o hacía los actos más hermoso que alguien podía hacer en su vida, él lo rechazaba y le decía que su compromiso fue un error y que eran dos hombres que no podían estar juntos, algo que siempre lastimaba a su rubio amigo. Él solo quería tener una hermosa amistad con él, pero el rubio no lo deseaba de esa manera, Wolfram se había enamorado de él. ¿Porque? Él no tenía ningún atractivo, era flacucho, no tenía una masa muscular como Conrad, Gwendal o Adelbert, su piel morena y color de cabellos y ojos eran normales de donde venía, era torpe y como su prometido le decía, un enclenque. Se sentía mal al saber lo que su rubio prometido pensaba de su relación, que nunca cambiaría.

Se sentó en la cama volteando a ver a su prometido con seriedad en su rostro. Viendo que el rubio tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos mostrando su belleza, prosiguió a hablar.

—Wolfram, tú...

—No hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda comprobar mis sentimientos hacía mi prometido adúltero y atractivo.— Termino de decir siendo observado por su prometido, quién al escuchar sus palabras se sintió más culpable. Nunca pensó que el rubio se sentiría de esa forma, pensó que Wolfram solo lo hacía como un juego, pero al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que eso era realmente falso, Wolfram está enamorado de él.

Le dio la espalda, lo siguiente que le iba a decir cambiaría su relación o eso era lo que pensaba.

—Oye, Wolfram.— El rubio de ojos verdes al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios en un susurro suave, lo volteo a ver, viendo su espalda. Esa espalda a la que cada noche se abrazaba al dormir sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, era tan cálida y suave que deseaba con todas su fuerzas que nunca amaneciera, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo en silencio, Yuuri prosiguió.— Por favor, déjame al menos evitar ese futuro.

El rubio escuchó atentamente sus palabras para después posar su mirada en el techo de la cama.

—Sí, no quiero ver otra vez ese escenario.— Habló al recordar lo que siempre en sus sueños se presentaba, un Yuuri siendo le infiel con chicas, que para pensamientos del rubio, muy hermosas. Pero ese era su miedo, ese miedo de no ser lo que Yuuri deseaba, ser una mujer en toda la palabra y significado que conllevaba. Sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos como el deseara, sabía que su pelinegro le gustaban las mujeres, sabía que Yuuri quería formar una familia con muchos hijos, pero ¿Que ya no eran una familia? Greta era su hija más querida y amada por los dos. ¿No le era suficiente a Yuuri con eso?

Yuuri al escuchar las palabras de Wolfram lo volteo a ver realmente sorprendido. Entonces, ¿Wolfram si lo amaba de verdad? Su amor no había desaparecido como él temía, porqué sí, Yuuri tiene miedo de perder el amor que el rubio siente por él, ver que ese amor que antes le profesaba se desvaneciera de la noche a la mañana por sus estupideces y se fuera con otro hombre. Vio como su prometido se levantaba sentándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, prosiguió a decir.

—¿Porque debo usar vestidos holgados para competir con otras mujeres para obtener tu amor, mientras que tú repartes las flores a ellas?— mientras decía estás palabras volteaba a ver a Yuuri quedando su mirada con la del pelinegro quién también lo miraba a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Mujeres?— Pregunto extrañado al escuchar el interrogativo de su prometido. ¿Que no era al revés? No es que él fuera el que buscara de nuevo el amor del rubio, pero lo que él había visto en su "futuro" es algo totalmente diferente con lo que él rubio le había dicho.— Estás bromeando ¿verdad, Wolfram?— Le pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente. El rubio arrugo más el entrecejo al escucharlo. Claro que no era ninguna broma lo que decía.— En mi futuro, te vi con otro hombre...— Habló reduciendo su voz al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abriendo sus ojos sorprendido para después sobresaltarse al saber lo que había dicho.

El rubio había escuchado perfectamente lo que su prometido le había dicho, para desgracia de Yuuri. Wolfram tomo del cuello de la pijama estrujándola entre sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, manteniendo aún su sonrojo que a la vista del pelinegro se miraba endemoniada mente hermoso. Pocas veces se miraba a Wolfram de esa manera.

—¿QUÉ? ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO VIMOS LOS MISMOS SUCESOS?— pregunto a gritos, viendo el rostro de su prometido que lo miraba con sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba enojado de saber que no habían visto lo mismo, eso significaba qué era ¿Mentira? Su corazón al pensar en esa posibilidad se aceleró, entonces Yuuri no estaría rodeado de esas mujeres repulsivas, como les decía en secreto el rubio.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de los prometidos fue abierta por Conrart dejando ver a Murata, Cecile, Gwendal, Greta, Anissina, y Günter.

—Se escuchó la voz del Gran Sabio— El futuro que vieron cada uno, son sus miedos más profundos.— Prosiguió hablando, pero ellos no le mostraban ni la más mínima atención de lo qué decía, estaban más concentrados en pelear.— Es por eso que no es común que ambos vean un final feliz.—Termino de decir con preocupación en su rostro, pero los prometido seguían sin escucharle porqué estaban más concentrados en su discusión.

Wolfram que antes estaba al lado de su prometido ahora se encontraba enfrente de esté para sonsacarle lo que había visto, sin escuchar las palabras de Murata, quienes los miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros al saber que Yuuri si estaba enamorado de Wolfram, pero sabían que el pelinegro lo iba a negar con qué solo tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, una excusa y mentira muy estúpida.

Yuuri tenia sus manos sobres las telas rosas del pijama de Wolfram quién lo sacudía violentamente. Las sabanas que antes los envolvía estaba desparramada del otro lado de la cama de tanto jaleo que los dos prometidos estaban causando.

—¡Cuenta! ¡Vamos! Dime todos los detalles, de principio a fin.— Le exigió a gritos a su prometido quién aunque lo amenazara o lo dejará en una habitación a oscuras y atado no le diría nada a su prometido. Pero el rubio no era el único que quería saber lo que su prometido había visto, Yuuri también quería ver lo que Wolfram sabía.

—¡Tú, también! Dime todo acerca del futuro que viste, ¡Cuenta!— Le exigía de igual forma el Maou, si, definitivamente habían sido oídos sordos ante las palabras del Gran sabio. Quienes aún seguían en la puerta viendo las peleas matutinas de los prometidos. Después de estar un rato más viendo a los dos queriendo saber lo que habían visto, los dejaron, sabían que en estos momentos no los iban a escuchar por estar en sus discusiones. Greta que había escuchado las palabras del Gran Sabio al final, estaba preocupada por sus padres, no quería que ellos se separan por sus miedos de perderse el uno al otro. Miro al cielo que era iluminado por los rayos del sol esperando que sus padres arreglasen cuanto antes sus temores y seguir siendo una familia como ella siempre lo ha deseado, aunque sabía tristemente que eso nunca iba a suceder.

Por otro lado, Shibuya Yuuri caminaba enojado con cierto rubio, ya que no le había sacado nada de información, se dirigió a paso apresurado hacía su despacho donde Gwendal y Günter lo esperaban para que pudiera seguir con su trabajo. Entró cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza asiendo que está diera un fuerte golpe que resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que los presente ahí dentro se asustasen viendo a Yuuri sorprendidos. Yuuri se sentó en su asiento con brusquedad agarrando unos papeles para empezar a leer y a firmar, al menos se iba a entretener con algo para mantener su mente fuera del rubio que en esos momentos rodaban por su cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido meneo su cabeza de un lado para el otro para despejar de sus pensamientos a un rubio de mejillas sonrojadas y la palabra precioso que iba acompañado.

Un silenció sepulcral se adueño del despacho solo siendo interrumpido por unos tímidos movimientos de papeles y de la pluma trazando sobre ellos plasmando la firma del rey. Günter que quería hacer sus dramas y decir sus discursos se abstuvo de hacer sonido alguno, no queriendo que su querido y amado Maou se enojase más y en especial con él, no lo soportaría. Lo miraba con tristeza en su mirada, miraba los labios rosados de su majestad y a su mente se le vino el recuerdo de la platica que Cecile había mantenido con Anassina mientras tomaban el té en la terraza ¿Como era posible que Lord mocoso hubiera manchado la inocencia de su majestad con tan vil acto? Significaba que él iba hacer el primer beso de su majestad, que él sería la persona especial de su majestad, pero al parecer el destino no lo quería así por lo cual estaba desbastado, su gran amor era imposible de alcanzar.

Gwendal en cambio tenía como siempre su ceño fruncido haciendo otra arruga más en su frente. Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sentado en el gran sofá con los ojos cerrados. Al menos el peli-lila no estaba haciendo sus dramas y sus diálogos que hacían que se exasperara más de lo que debía y haciéndole otra arruga más en su frente. Abrió sus azules ojos posando los sobre Günter quién miraba a Yuuri con una gran tristeza que hasta el sentía que se ahogaba en esa laguna amatista llena de melancolía, un gruñido salió de sus labios. Se paró y se dirigió donde se encontraba el peli-lila tomándolo de la muñeca para sacarlo de ahí.

Günter que estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, se sobresalto al sentir que alguien le agarraba de la muñeca poniéndolo de pie y jalándolo hacía la salida. Confundido y extrañado miraba la espalda ancha de Gwendal y una sonrisa suave salio de sus labios al saber que le importaba al peli-gris. Sonrió más, bueno, si no tenía el amor de su majestad eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía ojos para otra persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente sin pedir nada a cambio, ¡Oh si!, el amor que le procesaba Gwendal era lo único que le importaba ahora. Dio una última mirada hacía las puertas del despacho cerradas donde se encontraba su majestad firmando los papeles, sonrió más diciéndole un adiós a su amor que nunca fue correspondido por el pelinegro.

—"Espero que sea feliz al lado de Lord mocoso, Heika"—Pensó mirando de nuevo hacía la espalda de su, ahora, amor.

* * *

Wolfram estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no prestando atención a sus subordinados quienes lo miraban preocupado y hasta con deseo en su mirada de ver como su ángel se miraba hermosamente deseable cuando estaba preocupado y a la vez triste. No es que les hacía felices verlo de esa forma, pero era algo hermoso de ver que darían lo que fuera para verlo de esa forma todo los días. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda brillaban intensamente haciendo que su rostro se mirase angelical. Wolfram sintiendo las miradas de sus soldados, después de dos horas de estar ignorándolos por estar pensando, se dio cuenta de sus presencias y con una tristeza, que casi nunca miraban, les ordeno que fueran a descansar, a lo que todos se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados, el sub-capitán se acercó a él preocupado poniendo una mano en su hombro, Wolfram le sonrió falsamente siendo captado por esté.

—Wolfram-kyo, si algo le inquieta puede desahogarse conmigo. Sabe que más que sub-capitán y subordinado suyo, soy su amigo.— Le dijo sonriendo preocupado. Wolfram asintió aún con su mirada triste bajando la mirada hacía el suelo.— ¿Podemos hablar ahora si lo desea, su excelencia?— Pregunto suavemente viendo como el rubio asentía, sonrió de nuevo volviendo a ver a los demás para indicarles que se podían ir. Los demás asintieron retirándose cada uno hacía diferentes direcciones.

Thomas tomo la mano cálida y suave de Wolfram, quién a sentir el tacto en su mano miro a su subordinado sorprendido pero no le dijo nada ni aparto su mano, es más, la afirmo apretándola con suavidad. De verdad necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar y no sabía si hablar sobre ese tema con algun familiar o amigo suyo. Pero gracias a Dios que había encontrado a alguien en quién confiar y poder desahogarse, como le dijo anteriormente su ahora nuevo amigo. Thomas aún con una sonrisa en sus labios jalo con suavidad a Wolfram quién no rechisto y siguió con paso lento, sin soltar su mano al peli-castaño, esté lo dirigía hacía el jardín donde podían hablar cómodamente.

Después de caminar pasado un minuto llegaron al jardín sentándose en unos asientos que habían puesto junto con una mesa para poder ir a merendar en ese lugar que estaba lleno de hermosas flores y era un lugar cómodo para poder dialogar pacíficamente. Thomas sin soltar la mano de Wolfram le miro viéndolo preocupado. En todo el camino no habían dicho nada, ya que el rubio iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y el peli-castaño iba en las mismas pero por diferentes razones. Wolfram subió su mirada después de sentir la mirada preocupada de su amigo, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos preocupando en demasía al soldado.

—Wolfram-kyo, me puede decir lo que le molesta—Le animó con una sonrisa dulce acariciando el dorso de su mano con su dedo pulgar. Wolfram al sentir la caricia en su mano su cuerpo se estremeció sonrojándose. Nunca nadie había hecho algo como lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos el peli-castaño, ni su prometido. Al pensar en Yuuri su mirada se ensombreció haciendo que su amigo junto a él se preocupara más.

—Yo...—Levantó su mirada llena de tristeza viendo los ojos azules de su amigo— Tengo miedo.—Soltó sin más sorprendiendo al soldado, ya que nunca en su vida se imagino que el rubio mazoku de fuego podía soltar tales palabras, sabiendo lo temerario que era para con la lucha— Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente para Yuuri.—Dijo en un gemido ahogado, sintiendo un nudo escocer su garganta y como sus ojos ardían por las lagrimas que quería salir rodando por sus mejillas, su rostro estaba rojo de contener el llanto. Thomas no soporto de ver a su capitán en ese estado y con suavidad llevo su mano libre acariciando la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

—No te tragues esas lagrimas que es mala para la salud.—Le habló con dulzura, aún acariciando su rostro con ternura.— Especialmente para el corazón. Así que llora todo lo que quieras, yo seré tu hombro, así que no tengas pena y confía en mí, por favor— Suplico no queriendo ver en ese estado al rubio, a la persona más especial en su vida. Vio como el rubio asentía acercándose a él para esconder su rostro en su cuello soltando por fin las pesadas, gruesas y amargas lagrimas. Thomas soltó la mano de Wolfram con pesar para empezar a acariciar los cabellos dorados, sorprendiéndose de sentir la suavidad de estos aunque ya se lo imaginaba al igual que su piel, cuando toco su mejilla pensó que había tocado seda de lo suave y lisa que su piel es.

Wolfram lloraba a lagrima viva, aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a las ropas del castaño, quién le reconfortaba con palmadas suaves en su espalda y acariciaba de una forma suave sus cabellos. Cerro los ojos aún derramando lagrimas, estaba cansado, no físicamente pero si mental, quería descansar y poder dormir. Con las caricias que le brindaba su subordinado poco a poco se iba quedando dormido al punto de ya no pensar ni sentir nada a su alrededor. Thomas al no sentir más espasmos por parte del rubio a causa del llanto, lo separo con cuidado de su cuerpo para ver el rostro durmiente del rubio. Una sonrisa dulce asomo en sus labios llevando de nuevo una de sus manos al rostro del mazoku sintiendo de nuevo su textura, como deseaba que su rubio correspondiese sus sentimientos, pero sabía que ese día nunca llegaría aunque pueda que se gane su corazón.

Sabe perfectamente más que los otros subordinados qué su majestad el Maou nunca correspondería los sentimientos del rubio, ya que esté lo que deseaba era tener una esposa, una mujer que le podía dar hijo y no un hombre que no podría hacerlo, pero que equivocado estaba, si supiera que los mazoku de sangre pura si podían concebir, y esperaba que nunca lo supiera porqué si no las cosas cambiarían y todo estaría en su contra. Ahora, tenía que demostrarle al rubio que podía ser un buen amigo y más que eso, pero primero empezaría con ser su amigo y poco a poco enamorarlo hasta que caiga en sus redes y así hacerlo su consorte.

Después de admirar la belleza del rubio y pensar en conquistarlo lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación, esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, no quería entregar aún al rubio a otra persona, quería ser él que llevaría el rubio hasta la habitación del Maou y del rubio. Celos y envidia se instalaron en su corazón, no es justo que su majestad durmiera con una belleza como él y además sin corresponderle, injusto él que lo ha amado en secreto por muchos años no pueda estar con su lindo rubio de esa forma, no, tenía que llegar él y arruinarlo todo, tenía que enamorar al rubio para tratarlo como si no fuera nada. Fueron los pensamientos del joven castaño que caminaba por los corredores del castillo en dirección de la habitación de los prometidos.

Pero lo que no sabía nuestro querido sub-capitán es que la relación de nuestros queridos protagonistas era más fuerte cada día, lo que no sabía eran los sentimientos ocultos del moreno hacía el rubio. Él nunca salió con ellos hacía las varias aventuras en diferentes países y nunca estuvo con ellos para saber como era la relación de estos dos, como el moreno se desvivía por saber si su lindo rubio estaba lastimado. Y lo que menos sabía era que el moreno era celoso igual o más que el propio Wolfram.

* * *

Yuuri salía del despacho, ya estaba anocheciendo, los rayos rojizos del horizonte se asomaban poco a poco escondiéndose. No sé dio cuenta en que momento Gwendal y Günter habían salido del despacho dejándolo solo con el montón de papeleo que tenía que hacer. Sus hombros estaba pesados, sus manos dolía que hasta para tomar algo sus manos se quejaban, su vista estaba cansada y su cuerpo estaba entumecido por estar varias horas en una misma posición y sin moverse. Un bostezo salió de sus labios y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Levanto sus brazos hacía el cielo estirándose gimiendo de placer al sentir como sus músculos se estiraban. Camino con paso lento y cansado hacía su habitación, solo quería llegar a estar y tirarse en la cama para poder dormir largo y tendido.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron desviados por la persona que ha estado huyendo de casi toda su vida, hasta ahora, ¿Estaría ya en el cuarto? ¿Ya estaría durmiendo? O ¿Estaría con Greta? Descartó esas preguntas y dudas, a lo mejor estaba en el comedor, ya era la hora de la cena, bueno, casi, aún el sol no se ocultaba del todo. Después de su "larga" caminata pues la había sentido de esa forma ya qué se le hizo eterno el no llegar a su habitación producto del cansancio y las ganas de llegar a su habitación. Abrió las grandes puertas que daban al interior de está. Al tener la puerta abierta entró cerrándola tras de sí, otro bostezo más salió de sus labios tapándose la boca con una de sus manos y en sus ojos se formaron más lagrimas.

Lo que en ese momento Yuuri no se había dado cuenta, era que el subordinado de Wolfram estaba en la habitación a punto de besar al rubio si no fuera por la intervención que el moreno había hecho inconsciente, el rubio hubiera sido besado por su subordinado. Yuuri después de bostezar dirigió su mirada hacía la cama haciendo que el sueño que sentía antes se desvaneciera de la sorpresa que se llevo al ver al castaño en la habitación, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que estaba casi encima del rubio quién dormía pacíficamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Yuuri frunció el seño al ver lo que el castaño estaba a punto de hacer, ya se lo imagina si no, ¿Porque estaba encima de su prometido de una manera muy descarada? El castaño sonrió pensando que no le importaría al moreno si seguía con lo que había interrumpido, pensó que su majestad no sentía nada por el rubio y se tomo la libertad de seguir con lo que deseaba, por eso, ignoró la presencia del Maou y descendía su rostro hasta el rubio, pero lo que no sabía era que el moreno lo agarraría de su cabello jalándolo hacía atrás enojado, haciendo que esté se quejara del dolor pero a Yuuri no le importo y lo bajo de encima del rubio.

Yuuri convertido en el Maou miraba amenazadora mente al castaño que al verlo de esa forma le entró miedo haciendo que su cuerpo no se pudiera mover. A Yuuri le rodeaba un aura azul pero también una aura asesina salía poco a poco dirigiéndose hacía el castaño que deformaba su rostro del terror que sentía, deseaba gritar, salir corriendo, pero sus pies no le obedecían. Estaba prácticamente paralizado por el miedo que en esos momentos corrían por sus venas al ver al moreno con una mirada asesina, amenazadora y terrorífica.

—¿Como osas tocar las pertenencias de alguien más?—Habló haciendo que su voz ronca saliera a la superficie, el castaño al escuchar la voz y palabras del Maou se estremeció del miedo, ¿Que le haría? ¿Lo mataría? No, el Maou es muy bueno para hacer tal cosa, primero se muere antes de hacer tal osadía. Pero lo que no sabía Thomas es que Yuuri era celoso igual o más que el propio Wolfram, también no sabía que Yuuri era muy posesivo con sus cosas pero por cierta persona de cabellos rubios y de mirada verdosa. Y lo que no sabía era que si miraba que alguien tocaba a Wolfram, aunque esté no lo supiera, podía asesinar a la persona que le hiciera algún daño o fuera tras él para intenciones nada buenas.— Si no pides clemencia por tu vida, da por hecho que ante ti caerá la justicia.—Volvió a decir, frunciendo más el ceño y achicando sus ojos de una manera amenazante.

Thomas viendo que estaba en peligro rápidamente se puso de rodillas, su frente tocando el frío suelo de la habitación y con lagrimas en los ojos. Exclamo con voz cortada.

—Lo siento majestad, no lo volveré hacer. Por favor perdone mi osadía. No sabía que sentía lo mismo que mi capitán y pensé que no le importaría si lo besaba— Imploró con sinceridad. Yuuri al escucharlo se calmó un poco quedando atrapado en sus pensamientos al escuchar por la razón de su atrevimiento. Volteo a ver a su rubio prometido. Se dirigió hacía él tomando una de sus manos acariciándola. Regreso su mirada de nuevo hacía el soldado que era subordinado de Wolfram.

—Te perdonaré la vida si cumples con mi mandato.—Thomas movió su cabeza de arriba hacía abajo asintiendo aun con su rostro pegado en el frío suelo.—Entonces, desde mañana no serás el subordinado de Wolfram Von Bielfeld, ni mucho menos te acercarás a él de una forma que no sea más que profesional, no quiero verte cerca de él ni que le dirijas la mirada ni la palabra.— Ante esto levanto la mirada enojado, no podía decirle lo que estaba escuchando, no podía privar a Wolfram de esa manera, es verdad que había hecho algo demasiado arriesgado pero él no tenía la culpa de que su rey fuera una persona que no le importase su prometido, pensaba el castaño, iba a proclamar pero al ver la mirada aun terrorífica y asesina de su rey asintió sin más. Se paró y con paso lento salió de la habitación.

Yuuri al ver que el castaño se había ido, regreso a su forma normal aun teniendo entre sus manos la pequeña y delicada mano de su prometido llevándola hacía sus labios besándolo.

—Perdóname Wolfram por no ser un buen prometido desde el comienzo.—Susurro acariciando su rostro con sus labios, repartiendo varios besos por todo su rostro. Se levantó y fue a buscar la pijama del rubio y la suya. Después de encontrar sus pijamas se dirigió a la cama empezando con el rubio. Con delicadeza le quito el pañuelo que llevaba siempre en decoración para empezar a desabotonar su chaleco azul , desabrochando su cinturón y su chaqueta para proseguir con sus pantalones y sus botas. El rubio estaba completamente desnudo, si no fuera por su ropa interior. Con delicadeza lo sentó en la cama para poder ponerle el pijama rosa que siempre se ponía. Sonrió al tenerlo vestido y prosiguió con sus ropas.

Se metió a la cama acercándose al rubio pasando sus manos por su cintura abrazándolo y acercándolo a él, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo después de oler el aroma dulzón y embriagador que despedía el rubio.

Los rayos del sol hicieron que sus grandes y verdes ojos se abrieran adormilados. ¿Estaba en su habitación? No recordaba el haberse ido a su habitación, ¿Cuando se quedo dormido? No recordaba muy bien el día de ayer después de haber hablado con su nuevo amigo. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo algo rodeando su cintura de forma posesiva, sus ojos esmeraldas bajaron hacía su cintura viendo el brazo de su prometido alrededor de ella, un suspiro salió de sus labios y ahora ¿Que le pasaba a Yuuri? Él nunca lo había abrazado mientras dormían ni consciente ni inconsciente, su mirada de soñolencia paso a tercer grado para ser reemplazado por una mirada llena de tristeza, sabía que ese futuro que había visto podría llegar algún día y no lo dudaba. Teniendo un prometido adúltero, como él le decía, y atractivo, a vista de todos pero no por el moreno que pensaba que era más feo que pie grande, temía que él se enamorará de alguien capacitado para ser el consorte de su moreno prometido. Y eso era lo que lo atormentaba día y noche, teniendo pesadillas donde Yuuri lo dejaba por alguien mejor que él. Donde sempre tenía en su corazón dudas hacía su compromiso, sabía que era un accidente, sabía que el moreno no sabía nada de su cultura pero, como él siempre se animaba, error o no eran prometidos a la vista de todo los ciudadanos de Shin Makoku.

Llevó sus manos a los brazos que lo apresaban desde hace varias horas atrás. Con pesar las fue desenredando poco a poco de su cintura con miedo de que el moreno se despertarse. Al sentirse libre suspiro nuevamente al sentirse aliviado de que su prometido no se había despertado, con mucho cuidado salio de la cama con miedo de que abriera sus ojos. Para ser honesto, no quería estar cuando el moreno se despertará, no quería verlo por la simple razón de que tenía miedo de que Yuuri le preguntará de nuevo sobre lo que había visto. Ni loco le diría lo que había visto, bueno, ya había revelado algo pero el moreno también lo había hecho. Se sintió herido cuando escuchó que lo había visto con otro hombre, ¿Eso significaba que...? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su prometido que lo miraba con sus ojos negros adormilado.

Wolfram al ver a Yuuri de esa manera un sonrojo adorno su rostro, era simplemente hermoso aunque el moreno lo negase todo lo contrario hacía su persona. Lo que conquisto a Wolfram y no lo demostraría ni pensaba decirle, fueron sus ojos. Esos grandes y negros ojos inocentes e ingenuos que lo miraban siempre, su bondad. Pero claro, como hacía dicho antes, no lo dejaría a demostrar ni mucho menos le diría como fue que se enamoro de él. Ya era poco la vergüenza que paso al saber que el moreno se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. En ese momento quiso que la cabeza de cierta rubia saliera rodando, si, porqué la que había revelado su sentimientos hacía Yuuri fue su antigua "prometida" y mejor amiga, Elizabeth. Deseaba ahorcarla, quería decirle que no era verdad, que nunca se fijaría en ese henachoko y que solo lo hacía porqué era su deber de cuidar y proteger del Maou, pero sus palabras no salieron, sus labios no se movieron, seguía con su espada en mano sin dejar su forma de lucha, pero sus labios nunca se movieron ningún centímetro ni para poder sacar un agonizante gemido de dolor.

Lo habían descubierto y de una manera vergonzosa pero nada se podía hacer, lo que había dicho su amiga no se podían remediar, todos habían escuchado sus palabras, todos. Sabía que su prometido lo miraba, sentía esa penetrante pero inocente mirada hacía su persona. Sabía que no había marcha atrás después de lo que iba hacer, protegería a su majestad no importando si entregaba su vida en ello. Su vida era del Maou y él podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con ella. Lo sabía perfectamente, él solo era otra pieza de ajedrez. No era nadie ante el peli-negro más que su mejor amigo ya que el peli-negro nunca lo había visto como su prometido, pobre Wolfram, si supiera que su rey ya había afirmado que estaba prometido con él. Si solo lo supiera. Pero no lo sabe y eso es lo que entristece.

La mirada del pelinegro no se apartaba del rostro sonrojado de su prometido quién lo miraba embobado o eso era lo que pensaba. Un bostezo salió de sus labios, estirándose cual gato en toda su longitud.

—Wolfram.—El rubio al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amor no correspondido, un estremecimiento surco su cuerpo. Que bien se había escuchado su nombre en sus labios.—Wolf... ¿Que sucede? ¿No puedes seguir durmiendo? Es demasiado temprano para que estés despierto—Pregunto preocupado, era extraño que su prometido se despertarse tan temprano siendo él el que despertaba cuando ya estaba la cúspide. Wolfram bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, ¿Era correcto decirle que se había levantado porqué no quería verlo? No, negó suavemente borrando ese pensamiento. Levanto la mirada y enarco una ceja viéndolo altanero.

—¿Que te importa?— Soltó sin más viendo como el rostro del peli-negro cambiaba a una sorprendida.—A ti nunca te ha importado lo que haga o no haga.—Le recrimino, el rostro del peli-negro se ensombreció, oh Wolfram, haz desatado algo que nunca antes habías visto, si, porqué nunca habías visto como Yuuri reaccionaba cuando se trataba de ti. Es cierto, has estado con el por mucho tiempo, acompañándolo donde sea que él vaya, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier amenaza que se le ponga en el camino, sabías como reaccionaba cuando miraba algo que era injusto más no sabes como él reaccionaba cuando se trataba de ti, no sabes lo amenazadora mente asesino que era si algo te pasaba o peor aún, si alguien llegaba a sobrepasarse contigo, claro que no, tú nunca lo has visto, porqué el se cercioraba de que no estuvieras cerca para que lo vieras, no quería que salieras lastimado si en alguno de esos días perdía el control. No sabes como se desvive preguntado por tu estado, si no te ha pasado nada grave pero lo que nunca te dijeron y lo que nunca sabrás es como el peli-negro moría cada día que pasaba cuando tú, postrado en el invento de Anissina para mantenerte vivo o resucitarte, él hacía todo lo posible para recuperar tu corazón y así poder volver a ver tus ojos que tanto ansiaba que abrieras.

No, no lo sabes. No sabes los secretos muy bien ocultos de tu prometido. Todos lo sabían y él único que no lo sabes eres tú, todos han callado queriendo que vieras más allá de las reacciones del peli-negro hacía ti, todos querían que su majestad por si solo se diera a demostrar que corresponde tus sentimientos, que él se te declarase y aún esa esperanza sigue en pie, porqué saben que tarde o temprano llegará ese día en que vosotros puedan ser felices juntos. Sin temores, dudas o sin terceros. Lo que todos sabían y lo que tú no sabías es qué el peli-negro es celoso igual o más que tú, no, nunca viste como se pone celoso con cada persona que ve tu hermosura, pero lo que todos exasperaba era que no te habías dado cuenta de los celos que se estaban formando en él cuando estabas entrenado a su majestad con la espada para la lucha que tendría contra Elizabeth, para pelear contra tu amor, no viste cuando se puso celoso cuando él te exigía de porqué lo habías hecho, que tú estabas enamorado de la rubia de ojos amatistas. Él estaba celoso, muy celoso. No sabes los pensamientos que se formaron en la cabeza de cierto rey mientras estaba luchando con su rival, él quería dejarte, si, pero no de forma egoísta, él pensaba que era mejor que te casaras con ella, ya que tu merecías a alguien mejor que él. Desde siempre tu prometido enclenque siempre ha estado velando por tu seguridad y tu felicidad no importando si estás a su lado o no.

Pero eso era lo que no sabía tu peli-negro prometido. No querías a nadie más que no fuera él, no querías forma una familia con cualquier persona. Quieres que el peli-negro sea tu familia, lo deseas y la ansias con todo tu ser de poder formar una familia de ensueño con él. Lo que no sabía el peli-negro era también que si no estabas a su lado él era la persona más desdichada en esté mundo, se sentía solo sin tu presencia y para sentirse lleno, completo, siempre estaba pegado a ti. No sabías tantas cosas que sentía el rubio, eres ajeno a todo pensamiento y sentimiento del mazoku de fuego. Tienes un largo camino para descubrir poco a poco los sentimientos de cierto demonio de ojos verdes como también esté tenía un camino largo para conocerte un poco más. Los dos tenían un largo camino que trazar pero juntos con la ayuda del uno al otro podrían caminar ese camino que poco a poco se irá acortando con los pasos de los años. Si, tienen una vida larga y prospera, aún son muy jóvenes. Unos jóvenes con sentimientos puros el uno al otro, un sentimiento que perdurara por los siglos de los siglos.

Yuuri se levanto de la cama y con paso lento se acerco al rubio quién miraba curioso a su prometido por su raro actuar. El rey agarro el brazo del rubio jalándolo, más bien, tirándolo a la cama. El rubio no sabía que hacer, su cabeza daba vueltas por el fuerte, pero blando, golpe que se dio contra las almohadas de la cama cerrando los ojos por el impacto. El peli-negro sin perder tiempo se posiciono sobre el menudo cuerpo del rubio que al sentir al moreno encima de él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, Yuuri lo miraba a los ojos, no pudo apartar la mirada, los ojos negros de su prometido eran atrayentes, únicos, lo hechizaban. Sus manos cobraron vida propia poniéndolas sobre el pecho de esté, quién al sentir sus manos suaves y pequeñas tocar su pecho, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de una calidez que ni con su madre había sentido, una calidez que lo llenaba y hacían que su pecho quisiera estañar de muchas emociones encontradas. Sus ojos brillaban pero no eran a causa de los rayos de sol, no, ese brillo era especial, no era lujuria, no era deseo carnal era más que eso que el rubio no pudo descifrar su mente estaba perdida, no podía pensar cuerdamente. Era imposible.

Ellos no sabían en la posición que se encontraban. No. Ellos estaba enfrascados en ver los ojos del otro y admirar sus bellezas. Una voz suave y gentil los saco de ese maravilloso elixir de inconsciencia haciendo que sus mentes se aclarasen, se vieron el uno al otro, sus miradas sorprendidas dándose cuenta de la posición en que estaban, Yuuri estaba entre las piernas del rubio quién esté aún llevaba la pijama rosa haciendo que la falda se arriscara hacía arriba de su mulos para dejarlos a la vista de todos. Las manos del rubio estaba sobre el pecho del peli-negro quién tenía sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio. Un gruñido fue lo suficiente para que el peli-negro saliera de su estupor y se quitara de encima del rubio quién esté aún estaba en shock.

El que había entrado era nada más ni nada menos que el Gran Sabio quién miraba burlona mente la escena que habían protagonizado los prometidos. Murata al ver a su mejor amigo sonrojado se le ocurrió una manera de poder ver una vez más los celos de esté. Sonrió con malicia y sus lentes se blanquearon por los reflejos del sol, desde que entró había visto las piernas blancas traslucidas del rubio que estaba a cada lado del cuerpo del rey. Se gozaría con ver como reaccionaba el peli-negro ante su comentario nada inocente hacía el rubio, quién esté aún estaba sin reaccionar y en la misma posición con la que lo había visto, aún su pijama estaba arriscada hacía arriba viendo aún sus hermosas piernas.

—Wolfy, sabía que tenías unas piernas hermosamente formadas.—Habló acercándose hacía el rubio que aún no salía de estupor, el peli-negro que se estaba recuperando de la vergüenzas que tuvo ante su mejor amigo, volteo a verlo asesina y amenazadora. Viendo con horror como esté alargaba su brazo derecho para tocar, lo que políticamente, era suyo. No dejaría que Murata tocara a su prometido. Antes de que su mano llegase a tocar una porción o rozar la pierna del rubio, su mano fue agresivamente movida de dirección, Murata sonrió más al ver como su amigo se ponía, de nuevo, sobre el rubio cubriéndolo con la cobija y su cuerpo abrazándolo protectora y posesiva.—No te preocupes Shibuya, es todo tuyo.

Al decir esto, el rubio salió de su estupor viendo a su prometido sorprendido quién miraba con odio a su mejor amigo. Esté aún mantenía su sonrisa maliciosa y sus lentes volvieron hacer normales. Volteo a ver a su excelencia que aún seguía en la habitación ¿Que quería decir el Gran Sabio con esas palabras que le dedico a su prometido? Sus ojos de nuevo buscaron el rostro de su prometido que seguía viendo a Murata indicándole con ella que se retirará de ahí, el Gran Sabio sonrió abiertamente quitando la sonrisa maliciosa para ver una sonrisa inocente, que molesto de sobremanera al Maou, se despidió de los prometidos con una reverencia.

El peli-negro al ver que su amigo se había ido, suspiro y relajo su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuando Murata se había comportado de esa forma? Si miraba que lo volviera hacer ni aunque fuera su amigo lo salvaría del castigo que le impondría. Wolfram aún miraba a su prometido sorprendido y extrañado, se movió un poco para dar a conocer que él también estaba ahí. Yuuri al sentir el movimiento debajo de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que su prometido estaba debajo de él, cosa que hizo llenarlo de felicidad ya que él único que podía hacer esas cosas era él y solo él. Su mirada negra se poso en los ojos verdes y curiosos de su prometido, su corazón salto de satisfacción al verlo, latía solo por una persona y esa persona estaba debajo de él. Mirándolo curioso y extrañado. En un movimiento rápido poso sus labios en su frente dándole un suave y casto beso.

Wolfram al sentir los labios de su prometido sobre su frente, se sorprendió abriendo grande sus ojos.—Susurro al tiempo que era llenado por amorosos besos que le dedicaba su prometido por todo su rostro, sorprendiéndolo en gran magnitud. ¿Donde estaba su Yuuri? Porqué estaba seguro que esté era un impostor queriéndose pasar por su prometido y poder sobrepasarse con él. Sus manos cobraron de nuevo vida propia llevándolas hasta el rostro de ese impostor deteniendo todo movimiento que esté estaba ejecutando.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Donde está mi prometido, donde está Mi Yuuri?—Demando queriendo saber si esto era un sueño o era la vida real. Yuuri nunca se ha comportado de esa forma para con él. De eso estaba seguro, Yuuri nunca haría tal cosa.

El peli-negro sonrío abiertamente al escuchar como lo había llamado su rubio prometido. Una de sus manos se poso en la mejilla izquierda de Wolfram acariciándolo con ternura y amor.

—Soy yo Wolfram, tu prometido, Tu Yuuri.— Le dijo besando su frente de nuevo, para después acercar su rostro hacía el rubio tocando su nariz con la suya. Cerró sus ojos aun con su sonrisa en su rostro, acarició su nariz con la suya haciendo un beso esquimal.—Soy yo.—Le volvió a decir abriendo sus ojos que tenían un brillo especial, viéndolo con amor y ternura, volvió a acariciar su rostro con dulzura al tiempo que rozaba sus labios.

Wolfram al sentir el rocé de labios un estremecimiento surco fuertemente su cuerpo sacudiéndolo. Cerró sus ojos al ver que Yuuri los volvía a cerrar, si era un sueño no quería despertar. Quería quedarse con él para siempre de está forma, no importaba si no era el Yuuri real, le bastaba con tener a un Yuuri de ensueño a su lado. Sus labios se tocaron de una forma suave y torpe, era su primer beso para los dos. De a poco ese beso tímido y torpe iba intensificándose, tomando más fuerza y pasión, haciendo que suspiros y gemidos saliesen de los labios del rubio, siendo ahogados por los labios de su prometido, que si escuchaba otro suspiro del rubio posiblemente ahí mismo se lo tiraría no importando si aún no estaban casados, quería hacer suyo a su rubio temperamental en ese mismo instante. Las piernas de Wolfram se "enredaron" sobre las caderas de su prometido. Yuuri sabiendo las intenciones de su prometido con pesar se separó terminando el beso.

Yuuri vio el rostro de Wolfram, sus ojos brillaron más, esta vez ese brillo estaba lleno de lujuria. ¿Como podía existir una persona así? Esto era un ensueño, era un ángel, un príncipe de hadas. El rostro de Wolfram estaba adorable mente adornado por un hermoso sonrojo suave que cubría su mejillas, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalizados de la excitación y su respiración era entrecortada por el apasionado beso que minutos antes estaba compartiendo con su prometido. Su pecho subía y bajaba queriendo recuperar el aire perdido. En un rápido movimiento Yuuri aparto de el cuerpo del rubio la cobija que no dejaba que su rubio prometido enredará sus piernas en sus caderas. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo esbelto de su prometido hipnotizando lo. No podía apartar su mirada de ese cuerpo que pronto sería suyo.

Se relamió los labios y acerco su rostro hacía la oreja de su rubio.—Wolfram. Quiero que seas mío.—Fue el seductor susurro que hizo que el rubio enrojeciera haciendo que de nuevo el estremecimiento surcara su cuerpo pero con muchas más fuerza. Nerviosamente el rubio asintió, a lo que el peli-negro sonrió besando su mejilla con amor. Eso era lo que siempre a estado queriendo, ¿Verdad? Tener a su lindo rubio a su disposición, pero su miedo de estar con él chico ganaba más que las ganas de estar con él, no de la manera carnal si no sentimental, y se odio por nunca poner en orden sus sentimientos y aceptar de una vez los sentimientos de su bello ángel. Ahora todo estaba claro, ahora sabía que en verdad amaba al rubio y nunca lo abandonaría y eso quería demostrarle con este acto de amor que pronto vivirían en carne propia.

Volvió a reanudar el beso con el rubio, ahora sin torpeza ni timidez, degustando el sabor dulzón de sus labios mordiéndolos y succionando con hambre siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad con la que se estaba entregando. Wolfram entrelazo sus brazos sobre el cuello del peli-negro haciendo que su beso se intensifique y profundice. Sus partes intimas se rozaron haciendo que se despertarán con un exquisito gemido que salió de los labios del rubio, el peli-negro al escuchar ese gemido perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, llevando sus manos traviesas y curiosas por trazar el cuerpo de su prometido, sin esperar más arranco de una forma brusca el camisón rosa del rubio importándole poco lo que le pasara a la prenda, ahora su rubio estaba a la disposición de él, y solo para él.

* * *

En el comedor se encontraban todos sentados esperando a su majestad y prometido para empezar con el desayuno, pero viendo que los dos no hacían aparición empezaron a comer sin ellos. A nadie le importo del porque no habían llegado los jóvenes prometidos al comedor para poder desayunar, a nadie. Murata que estaba sentado junto con ellos, tampoco le extraño de la ausencia de esos dos, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios haciendo que los rayos del sol emblanquecieran sus anteojos. Sabía perfectamente que esos dos estaba ocupados como para preocuparse o acordarse del desayuno.

Al termino del desayuno todos salieron del comedor para empezar el día con sus trabajos. Gwendal que se imaginaba la situación arrugo el entrecejo apareciendo otra arruga más. Sabía que tenía que hacer el trabajo del Maou, como siempre. Günter con una sonrisa de felicidad lo siguió encerrándose junto con él en el despacho, bueno, no era tan malo hacer el trabajo del Maou, pensó Gwendal ablandado su entrecejo desapareciendo las tres arrugas haciéndolo ver más joven.

Anissina se llevo a Greta con ella al laboratorio para que estuviera entretenida con algo y no se acercase por todo el día a la habitación de sus padres. En esos momentos ellos estaba haciendo sus lazos más fuertes. Sonrió maliciosamente pensando en un nuevo invento para esos dos, o mejor dicho, para cierto rubiales.

* * *

Wolfram descansaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su prometido, tenía sus ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente. Yuuri acariciaba los cabellos dorados y mojados de su rubio prometido. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados pensando en lo que habían hecho, los brazos de Wolfram rodeaban su pecho y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las suyas. Se pego más a él abrazándolo de la cintura besando su frente aun empapada por el sudor, sonrió aún más. Se sentía bien como nunca antes, era cierto que hacer el amor con la persona que amas te quita el estrés. Estaba feliz muy feliz de poder tener a su rubio de esta forma. Poder decirle que lo amaba con todo su se...Abrió grandemente sus ojos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ¿Le había dicho a Wolfram que lo amaba? No, no lo había hecho y tenía miedo de que su rubio lo hubiera mal interpretado. Lo abrazo posesivo.

—Wolfram, quiero decirte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte y que hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de ellos.—Le dijo haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos preocupados. ¿Será que quiere romper el compromiso? Se pregunto preocupado, se aferro más a él con miedo de perderle. Yuuri sonrió sabía del miedo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos el rubio, quería decirle que no tuviera miedo, que no era lo que estaba pensando, pero calló ¿Porque? Por la simple razón de qué quería darle una sorpresa a su adoración, quería ver su rostro sorprendido al corresponder sus sentimientos.—Te espero en el jardín secreto a medianoche.—Termino de decir con la extrañeza del rubio ¿Porque a esa hora y en ese lugar? Si quería romper el compromiso ¿No debería de hacerlo en el despacho, temprano y con sus dos hermanos? Eso es muy extraño, pero lo dejo pasar asintiendo a lo que su ahora prometido le dijo.—Bien. Entonces a esa hora nos vemos, Wolf. Ahora si me permites iré con Gwendal al despacho para empezar a trabajar.—Le dijo con una sonrisa besando los labios de Wolfram antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño para asearse y poder estar listo para desayunar e ir a firmar esos horrendos papeles.

Wolfram se quedó aún en la cama con una mirada de tristeza viendo el techo de la cama. Por fin Yuuri se decidió en romper su compromiso de tres años. Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos al pensar en lo cruel e injusto que era su vida, al no ser correspondido por su prometido, pero más tristeza le dio es que Yuuri solo lo deseara carnalmente para después dejarlo triste y desolado, no es justo.

* * *

Yuuri al terminar de ducharse y salir ya listo para ir al trabajo se topo con la habitación desierta. El rubio no estaba ya en la cama y su ropa de soldado tampoco se encontraba, una sonrisa triste se asomó en los labios.

—Lo siento Wolfram, perdóname por hacerte sufrir hasta la medianoche.—Dijo ahora sonriendo con felicidad. Si, esté día sería muy especial para los dos. Esperaba impaciente que el día se pasara volando para que llegase por fin la noche. Ahora iría a decirle a Conrad que hiciera los arreglos. Después de todo su declaración de amor tenía que ser especial más para cierto rubio que estaba pensando negativamente.

Llego a su despachó abriendo la puerta suavemente, encontrando a Gwendal y a Günter. Los saludo dirigiéndose hacía su asiento, haciendo que el peli-gris se levantase para ofrecerle el asiento a su majestad.

—Llega tarde Heika.—Habló como siempre Gwendal haciendo que Yuuri se riera nerviosamente. Empezó con su trabajo, nuevamente sentado enfrente del escritorio lleno de papeles que firmar. Un suspiro largo y pesado salió de sus labios y mando a llamar a Conrad antes de empezar con su trabajo.

A los pocos minutos el castaño entró en la habitación junto con Günter quién se sentó junto al peli-gris melosa mente. Conrart con su singular sonrisa se acerco al peli-negro que le devolvió la sonrisa. Yuuri no sabía como empezar con lo que su mente maquinaba con tanta precisión pero no podía hacerse para atrás, ya no más. Siempre, bueno, no desde siempre, pero desde que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía hacía el rubio ha querido demostrarle que lo amaba pero sus inseguridades no se lo permitían. Aunque ahora es diferente, ahora sabe perfectamente lo que siente por el de ojos verdes, ahora ya no tiene más dudas ni temores de como iban a reaccionar los demás, aunque claro, Wolfram no iría a vivir a la tierra ni que los demás supiesen de que podía viajar a otro mundo donde era el rey y tenía un prometido más hermoso que cualquier chica, por supuesto que no. Pero siempre tuvo miedo, ese miedo que no lo dejaba cada vez que miraba al rubio más que un amigo o cuando esté se le insinuaba con sus pijamas rosas y sus celos, claro, el rubio lo hacía inconsciente.

Su rostro se volvió serió y miro con determinación a Conrart que esté al ver la expresión de su majestad adopto también la misma seriedad. Los labios de Yuuri se abrieron soltando palabras que dejaban impresionados a los ahí presentes, y la misma pregunta que se hizo el rubio llegó a ellos ¿Que le paso a su majestad? Es cierto que Yuuri podría ser romántico, no cursi, cursi, pero si habían visto que podía llegar hacer un buen esposo, algún día, porqué dudaban de que el rey se casase con Wolfram, aunque lejos no estaba, ni mucho menos con una mujer. Cierto, habían muchas mujeres interesadas en Yuuri pero eran alejadas instantáneamente por su rubio prometido, a veces las mujeres u hombres se acercaban a él por Wolfram cosa que disgustaba a los tres, porqué sí, Conrart y Gwendal no dejarían a su pequeño hermano en los brazos de cualquiera, era mejor dejarlo con su majestad, a regañadientes, que por otra persona que solo lo querían por su hermosura y no por lo que en verdad él era. Y Yuuri, que se ponía celoso cada vez que miraba que era cortejado por otras al ver los tres, ahí presentes, de lo que su majestad estaba a punto de hacer, unas sonrisas adornaron sus rostros, su rey era una persona adorable a la vista de todos, inocente e ingenuo, no mucho pero era inocente en ciertas cosas.

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su rey, Conrart con una reverencia y una sonrisa en su rostro, no como las de siempre, esa sonrisa nunca la habían visto plasmada en su rostro. Era una sonrisa sincera, alegre, feliz, por fin su querido hermano no sufriría de los desprecios de su majestad y Yuuri ya no tendría esas dudas y miedos que lo embargaban cada vez que su lindo hermano se acercaba a Yuuri. Ahora los dos estarían juntos como siempre debió de ser, junto con Greta por su puesto, una familia feliz. Por ahora, tendría que seguir con las ordenes que su rey le había asignado especialmente a él para que los planes de confesión de su rey sea especial para Wolfram, su pequeño y hermoso hermano. Aunque para ser sinceros, su corazón estaba inquieto, muy inquieto. No es que amase al peli-negro, no, él solo lo quería como su hijo pero nunca lo a visto con otros ojos más que fraternal. Es más, siempre a deseado que Yuuri por fin encontrara a alguien a quién amar, no importaba si no era su hermano, con tal de ver a su hijastro feliz lo hacía a él feliz también de cierta forma, aunque se preocupase por el corazón de su hermanito, sabiendo que esté se había enamorado de Yuuri después de que viera el poder del Maou frente a su ojos.

La inquietud que ahora sentía su corazón era por su hermano. Quería verlo feliz, pero, algo en su corazón no lo permitía. Deseaba que su hermano nunca encontrara el amor, que nunca se comprometiera o estuviera con alguien, su corazón no lo permitiría como ahora. Sabía que si alguien supiera que estaba sintiendo eso hacía su hermano pensaría que era amor más allá de fraternal, una risa se le escapó de los labios al pensar en eso, no, eran 100% sus sentimientos fraternales reales. Lo que pasaba es que no quería que después su hermano saliese herido y verlo triste hacía que su corazón se encogiera de dolor, quería ver siempre a su hermano presuntuoso y temperamental como siempre, no a un rubio cayéndose a pedazos por un estúpido que no valía la pena llorar. Al principio cuando vio que Yuuri le había propuesto matrimonio accidentalmente, pensó ingenuamente que el peli-negro o el rubio lo iban a rechazar, como lo pensó, su hermano no deseaba estar comprometido con ese enclenque como siempre le ha llamado, pero no se imagino que el peli-negro no rechisto ni dijo nada, solo se había quedado en estado de letargo al escuchar sus palabras. Si así lo quería el Maou no diría nada, pero al ver que esté rechazaba a su hermano constantemente una punzada de dolor cruzo su corazón, a veces estaba a punto de perder los estribos y reclamar le al peli-negro que disolviera el compromiso, pero siempre miraba una duda en sus ojos o esas preocupaciones extremas hacía su rubio hermano, lo calmaban hasta que se dio cuenta como su majestad reaccionaba cada vez que su hermano era acosado o hasta incluso maltratado por criminales y eso le calmaba, eso siempre hacía que su corazón dejase de doler y dejar de ver a Yuuri con cierto resentimiento y hasta odio, nadie podía lastimar o rechazar a su hermano, nadie.

Por eso se dio a la obligación de cuidar a su hermano desde las sombras. Nada lo lastimaría si estaba a su lado ¿verdad? Claro, por eso siempre estaba entrenando para poder protegerlo mejor y hacerse el mejor espadachín de Shin Makoku como lo era hasta ahora, ya que tenía a muchas personas que cuidar pero especialmente a dos personas que le quitaron el corazón. Sus dos grandes personas especiales, Wolfram y Yuuri. Siempre los iba a cuidar donde sea que estuviera. Y con esos pensamientos salió del despacho de su majestad cerrando la puerta con suavidad, caminando por los largos y anchos pasillos del palacio.

* * *

Wolfram como el día de ayer estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, su querido prometido ya estaba decidido en disolver el compromiso. Tenía miedo de perder lo y que esté le odiase, no, no lo odiaría o ¿Si? No, claro que no, sólo que su relación cambiaría. Solo serían buenos amigos, como el peli-negro siempre estaba empeñado en ser, algo que le rompía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad ¿Porque Yuuri no podía llegar a amarlo? ¿Porque se enamoró de alguien que nunca le iba a corresponder? ¿Porque siguió empeñado en estar enamorado de Yurri? ¿Porque no desecho esos sentimientos que sabía que algún día serían rotos por la persona que siempre ha amado? Era un tonto y un ingenuo al pensar en esas cosas, ahora era demasiado tarde, si, porqué ya no podía echarse para atrás, no podía. Su amor era muy fuerte como para olvidar lo de la noche la mañana y hacer como que nada había pasado con su odio hacía el Maou. No sabe como es que su odio se transformo en amor, bueno, si sabía, pero era mejor no pensar más en eso porqué se heriría más pensando en esas cosas que más daño le hacían. Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla derecha, limpiándosela al darse cuenta de que está había bajado, no quería llorar, ya no más.

Su estomago rugió haciendo que un hermoso sonrojo adornara su rostro pálido. Se dio cuenta que no había desayunado para nada. Después de que salió de la habitación no se había dignado en ir al comedor a desayunar, en esos momentos su estomago se sentía inquieto, no deseando comer nada por la preocupación que sentía. Con paso calmo se encamino hacía la cocina para pedirle algo de comer a las sirvientas. Caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo topándose en medio del camino a Conrart que cuando lo vio le sonrió con dulzura sorprendiendo al rubio.

—Wolfram, por fin te veo.—Le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba con ternura.—¿Se puede saber donde estabas? No te he visto en el desayuno.—Recrimino con voz severa y con el entrecejo levemente arrugado.

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano no supo en ese momento que responder. Su rostro se torno de un color más rojo al recordar poqué no había ido a desayunar, está claro que no le iba a decir a su hermano del porqué había faltado al desayuno ni muerto le dice tal cosa. Rió nerviosamente viendo a su hermano esperando una respuesta.

—Me quede dormido.—Fue la simple respuesta llena de nerviosismo que le dio a su castaño hermano. Conrart sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su pequeño hermano y rió divertido. Wolfram no sabía que hacer en una situación así por lo cual, después de decirle eso a su hermano, frunció el seño y le dedico una mirada enojada, claramente falso, hacia su hermano.—Además, ¿Que te importa si e ido o no a desayunar?—Reclamo sabiendo por dentro que a su hermano le importaba bastante el saber del porqué además de ser su rió más fuerte, como nunca, y vio su hermano sonrojarse más.

—Vamos Wolfram ¿No piensas contarle a tu hermano mayor lo que estuviste haciendo con el Maou?—Al completar está pregunta, el de ojos verdes enrojeció a más no poder, sintiendo como su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento si seguía así. Se sentía acalorado, no, ardiendo, y unos mareos asaltándole, no era bueno tener tanta sangre aglomerada en su cabeza.

—Si me disculpas, me retiro.—Dijo con la cabeza y mirada en el suelo por la vergüenza caminando rápidamente a su lado. ¿Como era que su hermano sabía que estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con su prometido? ¿Como? ¡Arg! Esto si que era un problema, él no quería que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no era virgen desde está mañana, no quería sentirse humillado al saber que todos sabían que solo fue un pasatiempo para el Maou. No quería que supieran que después de qué hubieran hecho el amor, que el rubio pensaba que solo había sido por él y no por el peli-negro, Yuuri decidió romper el compromiso al darse cuenta que no podía estar con un hombre. ¡Oh! ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! No sabía de los planes que tenía Yuuri para con él, que ahora se están realizando gracias a cierto castaño de mirada amable.

Llegó a la cocina con el estomago revuelto, no le importo y se acerco a una sirvienta de cabellos corto y rubio. Quién al ver a Wolfram hizo una reverencia para después mirarlo con un poco de sorpresa en sus rasgos femeninos.

—Su majestad ¿Desea algo?—Pregunto extrañad al verlo por primera vez dentro de la cocina. El rubio sonrió al ver a la sirvienta sorprendida. Asintiendo se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Deseo algo...Mmmm...Lo que desayunaron esta mañana.—Le pidió sin saber que decirle al principio, pero tenía mucha hambre como para pedir algo de etiqueta. La rubia asintió empezando a preparar lo que está mañana los demás habían comido. El rubio salio de la cocina, pero antes de salir le indico a Doria que se lo llevase a la habitación del Maou y suya, con una sonrisa triste salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación que faltaba poco para que ya no fuera de los dos si no que solo del peli-negro. Quería llorar más al sentir un nudo en su garganta pero se había prometido no volver a llorar.

Al llegar a la habitación se tiro en la cama boca abajo respirando el aroma de Yuuri, cerró sus ojos con dolor. Ya no sentiría nunca más el olor de su amado de está forma, ya no sería nunca más su prometido y nunca más dormiría con él ¿Porque su vida era injusta? Su padre nunca lo quiso hasta lo había rechazado diciendo que no era de él. Mal hombre, su madre nunca se acostaría con alguien fuera del matrimonio, podría ser coqueta y ser enamoradiza pero nunca hacer eso, nunca ha tenido un hijo ilegítimo, nunca. Sus tres, adorados y hermosos hijos, fueron nacidos legítimamente. Pero eso su padre nunca lo vio o nunca lo quiso ver, y eso era lo que le dolía más. Queriendo tener un padre como Conrart quién siempre lo amo y protegió. Pero su vida era diferente. Nunca como el quiso, siempre guiado por los demás. Un suspiro pesado salio de sus lagrimas y un gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta al recordar su pasado, un triste y melancólico pasado del cual no quería regresar nunca.

* * *

El sol estaba ocultándose trayendo así la noche. La luna poco a poco iba saliendo hasta estar en las cúspide con ese brillo especial que tenía, por supuesto, gracias al astro mayor. Las estrellas resplandecían como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Hace varias horas atrás Conrart había entrado a su despacho para decirle que todos los preparativos estaban listos. Con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios agradeció grandemente a su padrino, en unas cuantas horas más se iría a encontrar con su lindo prometido y pronto le diría lo que tanto ha querido decirle. Conrart después de salir del despacho entró un muy sonriente Murata. Yuuri al verlo le sonrió y se acerco a él.

—Y ¿Bien? ¿Encontraste lo que te he pedido?—Murata sonrió maliciosamente y sus lentes se volvieron blancos por los la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Yuuri estaba impaciente, quería una respuesta de Murata ya.

—¿Por quién me tomas Shibuya? Me sorprende que no me conozcas.—Sonrió más acercándose a su peli-negro amigo pasando le un brazo por sobre sus hombros juguetona mente.—Sabes que no te defraudaría, y también sabes que consigo todos tus caprichos, aunque estos sean mas raros y peligrosos.

Yuuri sonrió sabiendo perfectamente como era su amigo, pero tenía miedo de que no pudiera encontrarlo y que sus planes se fueran a la ruina. Pero estaba feliz de que Murata,, su mejor amigo, pudiera encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba con todo su ser. Ya quería ver la expresión de Wolfram no se esperaba por verlo.

—Ten, aquí está lo que tanto deseabas.—Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregaba. Esté lo miro con una sonrisa tomando la pequeña caja entre sus manos acariciándolo como un preciado tesoro, sonrió más. Pronto Wolfram sería oficialmente su prometido, no es que no lo fuera, pero una cachetada para pedirle matrimonio a alguien era un poco agresivo, por no decir que mucho, él quería pedir matrimonio como en la tierra se hace, más romántico, más normal. Así que decidió decirle a Murata si le podría decir a su madre que le comprara una anillo de compromiso para Wolfram, sabía que su madre no se negaría sabía a ciencia cierta y a conciencia de que su madre amaba al rubio como a uno más de su familia hacer eso como comprarle un anillo de compromiso a su hijo adoptivo era lo más maravilloso que había hecho en su vida. Ya se imaginaba a su madre saltando de la felicidad al ir de compras para buscar el anillo.

Quería ir, personalmente, a escoger el anillo que más le gustase para darse lo a Wolfram, pero sabía también que su madre era una buena seleccionadora para buscar ese tipo de cosas. Así que le cayo como anillo al dedo. Río tontamente al pensar en esas palabras. Era irónico. Un suspiro salió de sus labios dejándose caer en su asiento viendo como Murata salía de la habitación dejándolo solo, antes de irse le susurro un "gracias" que hizo que el de anteojos solo se riera de él burlona mente, cosa que no le enojo es más, le acompaño riéndose divertido. Vio por última vez la caja aterciopelada negra para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ahí no lo perdería ni mucho menos olvidaría, antes que se llegase la hora decidió seguir con su trabajo y terminarlo.

Ya eran pasada las 11:30, media hora más y tendría que ir a reunirse con su prometido. Estaba nervioso, no es que pensará recibir una negativa, sabía que Wolfram le diría un rotundo sí acompañado con un millón de besos y posiblemente hasta podrían hacer lo que hicieron en la mañana. Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al recordar y pensar en cosas pervertidas que le hizo y le haría al rubio, para poder escuchar sus hermosos gemidos, movió con rapidez su cabeza, tendría que dejar de pensar en esas cosas antes de tener un accidente ahí abajo, cosa que no quería. Sonrió más, ya no aguantaba quería salir y buscar cuanto antes al rubio y decirle todo lo que sentía, quería ver la expresión de su Wolfram y poder repartir varios besos en todo su rostro y cuerpo, quería amarlo mental, y físicamente, demostrarle que lo amaba y no pensaba alejarse de él, que quería formar un linda y hermosa familia con él

Sabía que Wolfram podía tener hijos, gracias a que hace muchos mese había leído un libro sobre los mazokus varones, y ahí se dio cuenta, junto con preguntas curiosas que le hizo a su padrino y a casi todo el mundo si Wolfram podría embarazarse a lo cual todos respondían con un aburrido y hasta a veces divertido si, que podía forma una linda familia con su lindo rubio prometido. Vio de nuevo el cielo que ya estaba más oscuro que antes y se dio cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que se hiciera medianoche, así que con una sonrisa y emocionado salió del despacho caminando con un poco de rapidez para llegar al jardín secreto donde le dijo a Wolfram que se encontrasen. ¡Quería verlo ya! No aguantaba ls ganas de verlo, estar encerrado todo el día en el despacho, sin ver a cierto rubio, hacía que se deprimiese y aburriese, si su rubio no estaba a su lado para él todo era desinteresarte y hasta aburrido.

Llego al jardín buscando con su mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Lo llamo gritando en murmullos para que le escuchase solo él, pero el rubio no daba señales de estar ahí. Se adentró más al jardín donde estaba el invernadero de plantas y donde se encontraban las plantas donde Cecile había puesto los nombres de sus seres queridos a las flores, cuando se acerco a ese lugar que era hermosamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna haciéndolo mágico, se fijo de una cabellera dorada y traje azulado y pudo saber que era su prometido que era bellamente alumbrado por la luz, ya mencionada, de la luna. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par quedando estático en el mismo lugar, sus labios se abrieron levemente sacando una expresión de admiración por lo que sus ojos miraban. Wolfram se miraba hermosamente bajo la luz de la luna, parecía un espectro, no esos fantasmas horrendos, no, era mucho más que eso. Era como si fuese un arcángel que había caído del cielo. Sus cabellos dorados resplandecían más bajo la luz de la luna, junto con su piel blanca traslucida haciendo que su piel brillase haciendo más irreal lo que estaba viendo. De pronto, sus ojos verdes le estaba viendo, ¡Oh! Esos ojos que eran como si fueran las mismísimas joyas que estuvieran dentro de sus ojos, resplandecían como nunca hechizando lo, hipnotizando lo, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la hermosura de Wolfram y estaba feliz de que él sea solo suyo y de nadie más, porqué sí, Yuuri es celoso igual o más que Wolfram y era un posesivo de primera.

Wolfram se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yuuri y volteo a verlo. Se sorprendió de que su prometido se le quedase viendo como si fuera un ¿Fantasma? No, era como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Lo miro extrañado, ya que no pestañeaba, ni se movía y hasta estaba preocupándose porqué no miraba que respiraba. A largo su mano caminando hasta él, toco su mejilla izquierda cuando estaba cerca de él, acariciándola. Yuuri que en esos momentos estaba impresionado por la belleza de Wolfram, había dejado de respirar y hacer cualquier movimiento que su cerebro pudiera a similar. Pero cuando sintió el tacto cálido de la pequeña mano de Wolfram en su mejilla, reacciono, pestañeando y empezando a respirar de nuevo, ni se había dado cuenta que no estaba respirando como se debe, una sonrisa nerviosa salió de sus labios al ver de cerca los hermosos ojos color jades de su prometido. Wolfram lo miraba precupado si n saber que hacer, miraba a Yuuri a los ojos, los ojos de Yuuri estaban cristalizados, por lo que pudo ver, no sabiendo si era por el producto de la luz de la luna o porqué ese brillo era una determinación que tenía para romper el compromiso, esté pensamiento hizo que retrocediera y quitara su mano de la mejilla de Yuuri.

Esté al ya no sentir la mano que antes estaba situada en su mejilla, sin saber como y ni cuando su cuerpo se había movido para tomar la mano del rubio estrujándola suavemente entre sus manos con delicadeza. Miro a Wolfram extrañado, busco sus ojos y estos ya no le miraban, su rostro como sus ojos estaba hacía abajo, preocupado y extrañado llevo su mano derecha hasta el mentón de su prometido levantándolo para que lo viera a los ojos, pero esté reacio no le quería ver. Yuuri más preocupado que extrañado, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometido y sabía que ese miedo iba a sucumbir al rubio pero eso no lo permitiría, le diría ahora mismo cuanto lo amaba y cuanto quería casarse con él para poder formar de una vez esa familia que tanto ansiaban los dos.

—Wolfram, mírame. Si no lo haces no podré decirte lo que quiero.—Le suplico viéndolo añoran te, quería que esos ojos jades le miraran también como lo hacía él con él. Wolfram al escuchar sus palabras, poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada hasta toparse con la mirada negra de su acompañante. Yuuri al ver de nuevo sus ojos sonrió dulcemente y acaricio su mejilla con amor y dulzura.—Wolf. Amor, no te preocupes, sé lo que te inquieta y no tienes que tener temor por lo que voy a decir, a decir verdad te hará la persona más feliz después de mi, claro está, de todo Shin Makoku.—Termino de decir con una sonrisa compresiva en su rostro, Wolfram lo miraba extrañado y ciertamente sorprendido. Escuchar que el peli-negro le llamase amor era algo que nunca en su loca mente se hubiera imaginado, ni mucho menos en sus sueños ni qué se lo podría decir en la vida real, nunca de los nunca imagino que Yuuri llegaría a decirle de esa forma.

Sus labios temblaron queriendo emitir sonido aluno, pero no pudo, el miedo lo embargaba, todo su ser temblaba de miedo. No quería terminar ese compromiso con Yuuri, no sabría como reaccionar después con él. Cierto, seguirían siendo amigos, pero ya no como antes. Cosa que lo entristecía. Lo miro a los ojos, en esos momentos sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban y picaban productos de las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Yuuri al verlo de esa forma acarició, con su otra mano, la otra mejilla acunando su rostro con sus dos manos.

—No, Wolf, no llores. No ahora que quiero decirte lo que tanto he querido que supieras.—Sus ojos miraban los verdes de su prometido que aún estaba cristalizados por las lagrimas. Acerco su rostro al suyo empezando a llenar de besos su rostro para después terminar besándolo en los labios con amor. Wolfram sorprendido se dejo llevar besando de igual forma los labios de su amado pasando sus brazos por su cuello atrayendo lo más a él. Yuuri probo con hambre los dulces y suaves labios de Wolfram, mordiéndolos y succionándo lo queriendo más de él por otro lado, Wolfram gemía placenteramente al sentir los labios del otro y como esté mordía y succionaba sus delicados labios, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Yuuri rozar sus labios haciendo que abriera más su boca dando paso a la lengua hambrienta y curiosa de Yuuri dentro de su cavidad. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del rubio al sentir su lengua ser profanada por la de Yuuri sintiendo un sabor embriagador, haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran débiles, se sujeto más a Yuuri con miedo de caerse. Ese beso lo estaba dejando expuesto, su mente poco a poco se estaba poniendo en blanco, su rostro estaba sonrojado y estaba sintiendo mucha calor y eso que esa noche era muy fría.

Yuuri se separó de Wolfram para poder tomar un poco de aire, estaba a centímetros del rostro de esté que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados, saco su lengua pasándolo por los labios del rubio haciendo que Wolfram se estremeciera y abriera los ojos al sentir el contacto húmedo. Miró a los ojos negros de Yuuri ¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Es qué quería hacerlo sufrir más? ¿Porque no le decía de una vez ya que quería romper el compromiso, que ya no quería nada con él más que simple amistad? Si, era muy triste, pero aún el rubio no se daba cuenta de la situación, aún no.

Yuuri que vio la duda pintada en el rostro de Wolfram sonrió suavemente, se separó un poco más de él teniendo un espacio considerable, prosiguió a decir.

—Wolfram antes que todo, quiero que vayamos a un lugar.—Le dijo tomando la mano de Wolfram empezando a caminar haciendo que esté le siguiese. Unos minutos después estaba del oro lado del jardín, donde había un campo de flores de todos los colores, en el centro había una mesa para dos junto a dos sirvientas que los esperaban con una deliciosa cena. Wolfram quedo maravillado con lo que miraba, a la luz de la luna una cena romántica ¿Esto lo había hecho Yuuri? Pero ¿Porque? ¿No era que quería romper el compromiso? Si así lo era ¿Porque hace todo esto? No entiende y quisiera saber porqué Yuuri se tomaba la molestia de hacer esto, si quiere terminar con su compromiso que lo haga ya y punto. No necesita su lastima. Yuuri que no había dejado de caminar y sonreír guiaba al rubio tomados de la mano hasta donde estaba la mesa, corrió la silla hacía atrás para que el rubio se pudiera sentar cosa que el rubio vio extraño pero lo ignoro por ahora y se sentó, Yuuri sonrió más y se fue a sentar a su asiento que estaba enfrente del rubio.

Las sirvientas, que eran Doria y Lasagna, sonreían sirviendo les la comida, junto con vino tintó, por su puesto traído de la tierra, cosa que Wolfram miraba receloso, Yuuri vio la mirada que Wolfram le dirigía al liquido carmín en su copa, viéndolo con ternura.

—Wolfram, es una bebida alcoholizada no te hará ningún mal, no esta envenenada pero si drogada.—Le dijo sonriendo, esté se le quedo viendo un rato más a la copa que tenía, para él, una extraña sustancia.—Se llama vino y es una bebida de etiqueta, que muchas personas beben cuando festejan algo especial o importante.—Le explico, haciendo que Wolfram asintiera pensando en sus palabras.

—Y ¿Que tiene de especial o importante esto?—Pregunto extrañado, porque sinceramente no entendía todo esto, ¿Porque lo hacía? ¿Era tan difícil de responder eso? Miro como Yuuri sonreía divertido.

—No te imaginas cuan especial e importante es este día, Wolf. Es muy importante y especial tanto para mi como para ti—Le respondió viéndolo con amor, haciendo que pequeños grititos saliesen de las dos presentes quienes les estaban viendo ilusionadas, Yuuri rió y Wolfram arrugo el entrecejo.

—No sé que especial e importante le veo yo, si solo quieres romper el compromiso hazlo y no des estos rodeos de disculpas, no quiero tu lastima.—Le soltó dolido viendo asesina mente a las dos presentes que temieron por su vida, retrocediendo. Yuuri se sorprendió al principio viendo ya revelado los temores que él sabía perfectamente que tenía el rubio para después reír a carcajada limpia, siendo mal visto por cierto chicos de ojos verdes.—Y encima te burlas de mi.—Le dijo con voz quebradiza siendo escuchado por Yuuri parando de reír para ver el rostro compungido que tenía su prometido, rápidamente se paró y se acerco al rubio abrazándolo.

—Wolf, ya te he dicho que no llores y perdóname por no ser un buen prometido como debería de haber sido desde el principió—Dijo, diciendo las mismas palabras que soltó cuando vio que el rubio no estaba ya en la habitación.—Pero, no quiero ni en ningún momento he pensando en disolver este compromiso y nunca lo haré. No podría.—Se separo del rubio para ver el rostro de esté, vio la confusión en ellos.—¿Sabes porque te digo esto?—Le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, pero no sabía como empezar a decirle lo que en verdad sentí, primero empezaría a dar sus rodeos, pero rodeos que eran sinceros y que de verdad sentí que el rubo negaba, sonrió.— Porqué te amo. Sencillamente es porqué te amo.—Le confesó acariciando su rostro con amor. El rostro del rubio se descolocó viéndolo sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yuuri, su Yuuri le había dicho que lo amaba? Estaba soñando, Yuuri nunca le diría eso, nunca. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas y siendo limpiadas por los pulgares del peli-negro.—Sé que no me crees, ya que te he hecho creer que no me importas cuando es todo lo contrario, te he hecho daño y ese daño te trauma do pesando que esté día nunca llegaría pero Wolfram, lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, esté es el día en que has estado esperando al igual que yo. No estoy mintiendo Wolfram, en verdad te amo.—Su rostro mostraba seriedad al igual que su voz que tenía una matiz de ternura, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿De verdad me amas?—Pregunto con temor al pensar que esto era solo una broma o una mentira de su mente. Vio el rostro aún serio de Yuuri y como esté asentía aun acariciando sus mejillas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza si no que de alegría y satisfacción.

—Te amo y siempre lo ha sido, fui un tonto y un enclenque al no darme cuenta desde antes que te amaba. Por mi inseguridades te he lastimado y he salido también lastimado pero no tanto como tú y por eso te pido perdón y perdones a este tonto prometido tuyo.—Dijo al tiempo que besaba sus labios con ternura en un beso corto. Wolfram asintió aún con lagrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas, llevo sus manos al rostro de Yuuri acariciándolo también. Yuuri al sentir sus manos acariciando su rostro cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto para después abrirlos. Wolfram vio en sus ojos determinación, ¿Había algo más? Se pregunto viéndolo confundido como esté se empezaba a hincar, su rodilla totalmente a costada en el suelo y la otra levantada, vio que sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro. Wolfram lo vio a los ojos confundido, Yuuri sonrió más, sabía que esa expresión saldría a la luz.—Wolfra, sabes, en la tierra para proponer matrimonio o pedirle la mano a alguien no es con una cachetada como aquí, allá es diferente. La persona que quiere pedirle matrimonio a la persona que ama compra una sortija y se la entrega a su persona especial, si está acepta con un si la sortija quiere decir de que son prometidos y que pronto se casaran, pero si es al revés, o sea, si la persona especial que recibe la sortija dice que no, no son prometidos y no se casan.—Termino de explicar viendo con seriedad a Wolfram, quién se estaba limpiando las lagrimas con sus puños. Wolfram al terminar de escuchar el relato se le quedo viendo extrañado.

—Pero nosotros ya estamos prometidos.—Le dijo aún viendo la pequeña caja negra entre las manos del moreno. Yuuri rió enternecido.

—Lo sé, pero también quiero hacerlo como estoy acostumbrado hacerlo en la tierra. ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido hacer esto con la persona que amo y poder formar una familia con esa persona y ahora, ya encontré a mi persona especial y esto haciendo esto para mi tanto como para ti, ¿Que dices Wolfram? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—Le pregunto viéndolo expectante, abriendo la caja de terciopelo dejando a la vista de wolfram un hermoso anillo de oro, el aro era delgado y la gema que adornaba el anillo era un diamante grande y de color zafiro. El diamante era ovalado y alrededor tenía pequeños diamantes blancos que brillaban por la luz lunar. Wolfram abrió sus ojos embelesado por lo que tenía enfrente, Yuuri sonrió, esa era la expresión que desde hace varias horas quería ver. Sabía que Wolfram Nunca había visto algo así y se miraba que estaba encantado con el anillo.—¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

—Si, acepto.—Dijo al tiempo que asentía con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yuuri sonrió más y sacó el anillo de la cajita para ponérselo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Al terminar de ponérselo, Wolfram llevo su mano enfrente de su rostro viendo maravillado en anillo resplandeciente. Volvió a ver a Yuuri quién le miraba con amor, sonrió más abalanzandose hacía él, entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello besándolo, feliz. El peli-negro acepto gustoso los labios de su, ahora, oficial prometido en los dos mundos, abrazándolo desde su cintura. Se dejaron caer sobre las flores que al sentir el impacto de los dos cuerpo los pétalos de las flores salieron volando esparciéndose haciendo que el momento fueran mágico, bajo la luz de la luna y bajo la lluvia de pétalos sellaron su amor con un apasionado beso, que fueron vistos por todos los del palacio quienes miraban a la pareja feliz. Por fin los dos se habían aclarado sobre sus sentimientos.

—Te amo.—Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo después de terminar el beso y verse a los ojos aún acostados en el suelo con el millón de pétalos sobre ellos. Si, ese momento era especial para ellos dos, un momento que siempre recordarán por la eternidad. Un amor que correrá por los años que han de venir. Una hermosa historia de amor se repetirá año con año, una donde se prometan amor eterno, donde habrá la lealtad sin infidelidades, un amor puro y único.

* * *

_**"Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de esté largo one-shot o ¿Es mi imaginación? Bueno, ya no importa, si quedo largo, entonces valió la pena las desveladas xD pero si quedo corto ¡Que mal! Pero para la próxima os tendré otra secuela de esta hermosa pareja y esté fanfic. Porqué aquí no termina está historia, si lo corte es porqué el otro fic será de otro tema y vendrán más personajes que desatarán la irá del Maou hehehehe pobre, aunque no me gusta ver sufrir a mis personajes en el siguiente fic Yuuri sufrirá de celos, unos celos que lo harán volverse loco, mi imaginación vuela.**_

_**Bien, daré unas aclaraciones, creo que se estarán preguntando ¿Donde y en que capitulo Yuuri admite estar comprometido con Wolfram? Bueno, no es en el anime of course, [Pero si salé en el anime me podrían decir para rectificar mi error ya que no recuerdo] Si no que sale en una de las novelas de Takabayashi Tomo si no mal recuerdo, es en la novela 3 capitul 3, realmente no recuerdo que capitulo de esa novela era, pero sí, esa parte existe no me la inventé ni nada, es más, casi todo lo que va ahí pasa en el anime así como en la novela, el manga no me lo he leído pero no falta mucho para que me lo lea. Lo de los celos de Yuuri también existe, para mi pero no sé como vosotros lo habéis interpretado, cuando Wolfram está entrenando a Yuuri en la espada cuando va a luchar con Elizabeth por quién se queda con él, Yuuri se muestra celoso, para mi, y esté le dice que está enamorado de él para que le propusiera matrimonio y bla bla bla, si no se dieron cuenta les invito a que lo vean, es el capitulo 45 del anime xD. Ah y sobre la preocupación que se lee exagerado pero es la verdad, en la novela 14 capitulo 1, se muestra que Yuuri se preocupa por Wolfram ya que el peli-negro había apuñalado a Wolfram en el estomago y lo quería curar con su maryoku pero esté no le deja ya que están en tierras humanas.**_

_**Y también en el capítulo dos y tres de la misma novela, o sea 14, se nota la preocupación de Yuuri hacía Wolfram más cuando esté va a buscar a una niña humana en llamas, Yuuri que en ese momento esta ciego, siente como Wolfram sale por la ventana para ir a traer a la niña y en eso empieza a llamar desesperada mente al rubiales, si no mal recuerdo, cuando regresa le llama de nuevo y le dice que si está bien, awww es un amor, y es que la novela están diferente al anime, Saralegui no es como lo pintan en el anime, que es bueno y medio malo, no, en la novela es totalmente malo, tanto que hasta s burla de Yuuri y del sufrimiento que esté conlleva al tener que estar ciego y esté burlona mente le describe la situación en la que están, las personas quemándose, las casas y etc. Además Conrart es tan diferente también a como lo pintan en el anime, no es amable y no cumple con los caprichos de Yuuri, o sea, que no le dice si a todo y hasta se pelean, además Yuurii ya no confía en él después de que le traiciona, eso sale en la novela y en el manga lo pintan como si no paso nada de nada, la relación de Yuuri y Wolfram es más estrecha, hasta saber lo que piensa el uno del otro, Wolfram es más maduro, celoso si, pero ya no anda gritando que y exaltándose cada vez que Yuuro esta junto a alguien, además a Yuuri ya no le molesta la presencia del rubio porqué hasta le pide que duerma con él, no mal piensen, eh. Y muchas cosas más que las puse en el fic, aunque verán al Conrart amable y que Yuuri confía en él en mi fic pero es porque solo me he leído la novela 14 y 7 capítulos de está y los momentos Yuuram de la novel en donde leí que Yuuri admite que está prometido con Wolf, aaaww si lo hubiera escuchado. Y no sé si es amable o no, pero lo que si sé es que no es igual a como en el anime, hasta se peleo con Yuuri por la muerte de Yozak, que Yuuri no cree que está muerto si no que fue una ilusión y bla bla bla.**_

_**Además Wolf abraza en la novela a Yuuri cuando está dormido, no sé si es loco para dormir, si tira patadas o no, estoy leyendo la novela 1 y voy por el capitulo 3 y está en inglés, queda decir que en el anime lo resumen todo, no es igual que leer la novela, ponen algunas cosas y las otras la quitan, aun no sé si el dormir alocado de Wolf es porqué los de la animación lo pusieron así para no poner que abrazaba a Yuuri mientras duerme o qué, en el manga, por lo que he escuchado, la relación de esos dos es igual al de la novela más profunda y sí, Yuuri se preocupa por Wolf y mucho, además leí en wiki que el principal motivo de que Yuuri vaya a Shin Makoku es por Wolfram y Conrart, pero más por el primero que por el segundo. Bien, creo que me excedí. Hhehehehe gomene, en el siguiente fin, que no sé cuando subirlo, pondré la verdadera naturaleza de Saralegui y su verdadera historia, si, Saralegui es un personaje que pondré en el fic. Ya verán, hehehehe. Como dije, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews y si no quieren no dejen, pero sería bonito leer sus opiniones y saber como quedo mi fic. Gracias por pasar a leer. **_


End file.
